


Secrets in the Stars

by YoursTrulyDanni



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursTrulyDanni/pseuds/YoursTrulyDanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You long for home. Your true home that you were taken from and the serious General Hux notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hux/Reader I do not own any characters mentioned This is my first fanfiction I am at bad grammar so please treat this nicely. Hope you enjoy 
> 
> *****I am new here as well so hello. 
> 
> (Sorry for the boring beginning #bad at setting things up)

You’ve always loved the stars and gazing at the sky; it’s something you cherished since you were young from what you can remember. At a young age you were taken away from your home planet along with some childhood friends whom you’ve never seen again. The First Order took you be a part of their army, some were trained to kill others were trained to help and aid wounded. However the first order cannot run without operators that’s what your job was; you and a small majority worked in the control room. You helped maintain The First Order star destroyers, it wasn’t easy it was cold in space and everything needed constant attention. Not to mention that everyone was had to be on their toes especially with General Hux around.  
General Hux was in charge of multiple parts of the ship and always seemed stressed. He had ginger hair and was about 6 foot tall his expression was the most serious you’ve ever seen. Usually dressing in all black, he sports a long great coat and a cap showing rank. Hux was never above replacing people who didn’t do as they were instructed or didn’t have their work in the way he liked, this is why everyone is on their toes around him. Around here Hux is usually seen carrying paper work to have destroyed items fixed, observing work, and discussing plans with other commanders.  
Today seemed like an all-around normal day in the control room, everyone was working and nobody had gotten replaced today. You were busy putting hologram maps in to files and pulling up new ones to be examined for traces of Luke Skywalker or any Resistance base. General Hux was making his rounds to check staff activity, you glanced out the front windows looking at the stars before you.  
“Hmm the Sprizen sector, any signs of Resistance activity there?” Questioned a masculine voice  
Looking back onto the screen you reply “No General we haven’t spotted any in the Sprizen sector.”  
“Very well continue the search and report any-  
“General General your assistance is needed!!” You turned to see two troopers reporting to Hux about recent events.  
“The blasted droid escaped!” he roared  
“Yes si-.”  
“Take me to Lord Ren.” He replied angrily  
“Right away General but that is another problem.”  
With that the General sighed and followed the troopers out of the control room you went back to your work wondering if they would ever catch the droid that would make things a lot better for The First Order. You worked for the rest of the day and wondered what happened to the General and where he went to. You questioned how he ended up here and how he got the rank of General. Before you could wonder anymore you had finished your work day and was headed towards your housing sector on the ship.  
Nearing your sector you stopped to gaze out of the massive windows that allowed you to see distant stars wondering if one of these could be near you’re true home.  
“Miss (L/N).” said an approaching voice.  
Slightly turning to the side you could see who the voice belonged to “Yes Sir?” you replied as a stressed General Hux walked towards you.  
“Is there a problem with my ship since you seem to be more interested in what’s out there?”  
You turn to him after his question, clearing your throat you answer “No General the ship is a fine vessel, the stars just cause me to wonder."  
“Why would you wonder about the unknown when you have access to maps of star systems?” the ginger questioned.  
With courage you spoke the words lingering in your mind “Sometimes I wonder about my home.”  
There was a slight shock in his eyes but his expression was like stone “This is your home Miss (L/N)!” he replied slightly raising his voice.  
With that he hustled off leaving you at the window. You walk to the female housing unit puzzled eyes full of shock why would he be shocked? You thought maybe he has a home he misses too.  
Nodding to your housing mates you changed and slipped into bed with unanswered questions prying at your mind. You thought of the moment you shared with the General you got the strangest urge to ask him about his background but for you that would be inappropriate. Settling the debate in your mind you drifted off to sleep. Awaking to the loud speaker sounding to start the work day, you and all of your bunk mates shuffled around preforming morning routines. Grabbing breakfast they chatted about coworkers and other drama you chimed in sometimes but your thoughts were distracting you from the conversation. All morning you tried to convince your mind that he would have you replaced for questioning him especially about a personal subject. You pushed yourself into your work to silence the thoughts you had throughout your work day you never noticed the familiar ginger haired man who normally remained in the control room. Before your mind could wonder a fresh packet of work was delivered to your station, this carried you through the rest of the day stopping your questioning thoughts. The hours flew and before you knew it the day was over and you were heading towards your unit.  
Your head was down until you heard someone clearing their throat you looked up to see the red haired general looking at the stars as you did just yesterday. You walked over to stand beside the man who seemed to be searching for something in the stars. You wanted to speak but didn’t want to break his focus. Deciding against bothering him you just stood and gazed out into the endless space.  
“Evening Miss (L/N).” your ears perked up at the sound of his voice, you kept your eyes on the view in front of you and greeted him “Evening General.”  
“Quite a sight isn’t it?” he asked  
“Yes General I suppo-”  
“Hux.” He said “You may call me Hux.”  
You were taken aback by this request but he was your superior you couldn’t deny his request “I- um yes Hux it’s quite a sight.” You stuttered the name sounding weird to you.  
“Walk with me Miss- oh I don’t recall you telling me your first name, however there was never a time you needed to I suppose.”  
You glanced over wondering if this was the general you have worked for all this time or if it was some illusion still you answered “My name is (F/N).”  
“(F/N).” he repeated “A fine name it suits you well, however (F/N) I am glad I ran into you I have something that you should see.”  
You froze in your tracks a wave of panic washing over you hearing you stop Hux turned to you with a questioning look “is there a problem (F/N)?” he asked staring at you.  
You hung your head and said the words on your mind “Gen- erm Hux I am not entirely sure this is appropriate considering our relationship as superior and worker.”  
“Ah I see your concern, however I am the one around here who dictates what is and isn’t appropriate.” he said reassuring you “Now walk with me.”  
Sighing you walked with him as he lead you down a few corridors. The two of you walked in a comfortable silence though you wondered what he wanted to show you. After walking straight he made a turn down a long passage way with two troopers at both ends you guessed this must be an important passage way. About half way down the passage he stopped and typed a code into a keypad of the one door. When the door opened he motioned for you to walk in first. You did. You walked into a sort of living area with a desk against the one wall and a large bed on the other wall, taking this all in you realized that this was his chambers and panic started to come over you.  
The tall ginger walked casually over to his desk “Don’t be shy Miss (F/N), you may have a seat I’ll have the hologram up in a second.”  
You nodded and sat down on one of the couches surrounding the hologram projector “I hope you enjoy this I spent an entire day looking for this hologram.” He commented.  
“Is this why you were absent in the control room yesterday Hux?” you asked the question you’ve been waiting to ask.  
“Indeed it is the reason.” He replied finally finding the things he needed he sat down next to you and tapped on the buttons on the device in front of him. In a matter of seconds a hologram of a small star system was displayed you were curious to know why he was showing you this. “I’ve never seen this system before which one is it exactly?” you asked looking at him.  
Hux looked at you with the bluest eyes you never seen eyes so hypnotizing. “You said you wondered about your home.” He said staring at you “I found your file and searched for your home planet to put your mind at ease.”  
You were flattered and didn’t know what to say and you didn’t know the general cared about these things. “Hux you didn’t have to find my old home after all the First Order is my home now.” He stared at you his eyes full of surprise putting down the files he was holding he reached for you hand. “I did this for you.” He said taking your hand in his gloved one. “All of us had a previous home, I wanted you to see yours.” He lightly squeezed your hand making you blush slightly you lowered your head in an attempt to hide this. He stood and pulled you to your feet walking over to the window in the room. “Hux I didn’t think you could care about another person in this way.”  
The two of you turned to face one another lifting your hand he placed a kiss on the back of your ungloved hand. Looking at you once again he smirked “Well I suppose the stars will have to keep my secret.”  
You smiled at him “I suppose so Hux.”  
Bringing you into his embrace the two of you stood and admired the stars.


End file.
